Christmas when you were mine
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Alex dumps Mitchie a week and a half before Christmas, after hearing a song on the radio Mitchie thinks over everything, will she spend Christmas without Alex? Alex/Mitchie Justin/Juliet. Inspired by 'Christmas when you were mine' by Taylor Swift.


_**I own nothing**_

_

* * *

_

Please take down the mistletoe

_Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town_

Mitchie sighed as she looked out the window of her California house where the sun was shining brightly. Everything was set up for Christmas but the mistletoe sat long forgotten on an empty box of ornaments. She and Alex had a fight a week ago and Alex dumped her.

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me_

Connie looked over at her daughter and hated seeing her this way wishing she could do something.  
_  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

Alex was angry that Mitchie wasn't spending much time with her and because she was putting her singing career in front of her again. So after two years of trying to make it right they were over. Because of the distance and because she had concerts she barely saw Alex so she didn't know how she was. Because over the phone Alex was great at hiding her feelings.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine_

Mitchie loved those Christmases. She and Alex would run through Waverly tossing snowballs at each other and chase each other around a park nearby. Their park. They would make snow angels and make snowmen.

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold_

Mitchie missed cuddling with Alex in her bed just laying their in each other's embrace.

_And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

Mitchie looked around. Her mother was safely in her father's arms, her older sister Dallas was with a friend she said was just a friend but everyone could see they were more. Mitchie couldn't blame her sister. The guy was cute. Even her little sister Madison had someone. Their dog Bella.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

Mitchie sighed again. She was lonely. Without Alex she was just this hollow little shell.

_Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year_

It was just something Mitchie said. "Merry Christmas." but she didn't have any feeling or emotion behind the words. Not without Alex.

_I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again_

Mitchie knew Alex would get her mom a sweater in an attempt to keep her up to date and not wear the sweaters she had from the eighties. She also knew that her cousins would be late cause it was Theresa's side of the family and they're mortal. So no wizard fast travel.

_When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands_

Mitchie wondered if Alex would notice that she wasn't around. After all it looked as if she didn't care when she checked her face book, myspace and twitter. Her brother Justin even said she was over her.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight_

Mitchie never had to wonder how Alex was before cause they were always together on Christmas.

_Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

Mitchie grabbed her laptop and made flight reservations and printed them using the wireless printer. When she went to go get them she saw her sister Dallas holding the paper. She smiled and held it out.

"Go get her." She said as Mitchie hugged her and took the paper. "I'll talk to mom and dad."

"Thanks Dal, you're the best."

_You were mine _

Alex sat watching snow fall from the booth she was sitting in at her family sub shop. Her mom's sister was taking forever to get there again and she was working but didn't care. Nothing was right since she dumped Mitchie. Even if she didn't pay much attention to her Mitchie made her feel whole.

She got up and walked to the counter when she saw a customer walk up to the register.

"Welcome to Waverly sub station, how can I help you?"

She took the man's order and took the money and gave him his change. She clipped the order up on the string hanging in the room divider and put her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She knew the feeling of the arms and fell back into the embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

She turned and kissed the girl.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie." Alex smiled hugging her tight.

Everything was right the way it should be.

Theresa saw this from the other end of the shop and nudged her husband beside her.

"Jerry look." She pointed and Jerry smiled.

"Everything's the way it should." He said kissing his wife.

Justin turned to give Alex the order but when he saw is little sister in the arms of the love of her life he walked out of the kitchen and gave the man his to-go order and he left. He looked them over and it was times like these that made him miss Juliet.

"I miss you Juliet." He said wiping a tear away when he suddenly felt a body pressed to his back and a kiss placed on his neck.

"I've missed you too, Justin."

Justin jumped turning to face his love. "Juliet!" he wrapped her in a tight embrace and his out burst caused everyone to turn and look at them. "How?"

"You asked Santa, and he couldn't give me to you while I was under the mummy's curse." Juliet said as Alex walked over with Mitchie. "Alex! It's good to see you again." Juliet said hugging the dark haired wizard who returned to hug.

"It's great to see you too Juliet, you remember Mitchie." Alex said as Juliet nodded and Jerry and Theresa walked over hugging her.

"It's good to have you back." Theresa said as Jerry nodded.

Max hopped down the stairs and saw Mitchie in Alex's arms. "Sweet!" He cried. "Mitchie's back!" He ran over and hugged the rock star. "And Juliet!" He then hugged the vampire girl. "The family is whole once more!" He declared with his fist in the air.

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah it is." Alex said looking around at her family then kissed Mitchie.

"And right on time for Christmas." Jerry said as he wrapped an arm around Theresa and Max as Justin held Juliet close to him.

Harper walked in and cheered when she saw the group. "YES! THE FAMILY IS BACK TOGETHER! GROUP HUG!"

"Random, but ok." Juliet nodded as they gathered together in one big group hug.

Take that back. _Now _everything was right as it should.

* * *

**Review if you like.**

**They are appreciated though. :)**


End file.
